My vampire lover
by phoenixlight0314
Summary: Summery Naruto is new student in High school. And because of his strange ability he entered in gang of vampire hunter. But thing became more difficult after vampire fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Naruto is new student in High school. And because of his strange ability he entered in gang of vampire hunter. But thing became more difficult after vampire fall in love with him.

**My Vampire lover**

Chapter 1- New school new life.

In front of Konoha high school's parking lot white car stopped and two people out of car. One is Brown haired man with scar across his face looked about twenty eight or nine. Beside him blonde haired young boy looked about fifteen or sixteen years old.

''Naruto, I'm really hope we stay this town long time. You promise me remember?'' It's obvious he worried about it lot.

''Iruka we talk about it many time.'' Blonde wined.

''I just want to make sure. Okay. I really hope you make friend this time.''

''Me too. We can start again. From now on I will try really hard. So don't worry.'' Iruka smiled slightly.

''Then let's go inside.''

They head to the school beside each other. To Naruto it was chance so he can't screw thing. They stopped front of school manager. Iruka knocked the door.

''Come in'' A women spoke inside. They entered room. In front desk blonde women sitting. She is really beautiful long blonde hair and green eye probably pretty women. But Naruto wondered why she looked at him strange. It was as if she know something.

''Welcome our school Iruka-san. I heard you two come from far from here. Why are you two travel this far?'' Whole time spoke she look at Naruto as if trying to read him. Under the her sharp gaze Naruto shifted. Iruka seemed to didn't mind or maybe even didn't notice it. He answered her question.

'' Well, we come here settle down. It seemed to good place to start again and your school looking for history teacher.''

''Oh I see. Can I ask you why you move here? In here said you two moved lot.''

''There Naruto didn't get along with children. He often fight with them. But I make sure we didn't make trouble.''

''Then go to the class. It is start soon.'' She really creepy that's what Naruto think when he is out the door.

''See you after class.'' Iruka waved and headed opposite direction.

Naruto let out sigh and head as well as his class. In his schedule his first class is math.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In Naruto's three classes didn't happened strange thing. It was peaceful here but somehow little strange after all he almost used to people gave him dirty look or insult him.

But there some people staring at him just curious it wasn't trouble him. Some are even like Tsunade's look. But when he felt this gaze he can't found it. He felt gaze more in hall. When lunch time come he didn't decide go to iruka or go to school's cafe. Suddenly he hugged by shoulder. Look at his shoulder he met brown haired boy with some strange red mark on his cheek.

''Hey dude, My name is Kiba wanna sit with our friends?''

''mn, okay. '' He don't know what to say he never invited lunch.

''Come on they are waiting us.'' Then Kiba pull him before he even say word. They near the biggest table. There are almost ten students sit.

''Hey guys meet new kid. '' Then he begin to introduce them to naruto.

''There sleepy head is Shikamaru'' He pointed guy who put his head on the table about to sleep. But because of Kiba's load voice he woke up and mumbled under his mouth to troublesome. Kiba seemed didn't bothered by it and continued ''However he really lazy he is the smartest guy. Beside him is Choiji. They are good friends.''

''That two girls are annoying girls I have ever met. Pink one is Sakura blonde one is Ino.'' They both glared at him. but turn around to Naruto and smiled and ''hi , nice to meet you. Don't bother with him he is stupid. '' Sakura said. Naruto look at Sakura and blushed. Kiba give him knowing look.

''They are Hinata and her cousin Neji.'' He said while looking at them well rather Hinata. They both have same eyes very strange white eye. While girl has dark blue haired boy has long brown hair. Neji silently nodded toward naruto. Girl said hi.

''Temari and her brothers didn't come today. You will meet them tomorrow.'' He said looking at three vacant chair. It seemed they all had their own chair.

''And there is my buddy Shino. He looked really weird but nice guy.'' He wear sunglasses long grey coat. Yeah he is really weird. Shino just nodded toward him.

''you sit here.'' He gestured beside his sit. They seemed popular in school. Because Naruto sit there he get more curious look. Rest of the lunch spent full of fun. Naruto never had this fun with other kids even fact that he met them today. Most of the time Neji and Shino are silent.

There he found out he has class with almost all of them. But not Temari, Konkouru are older of them.

After lunch, rest of the class end too soon for Naruto. It was time to go home. Before he is out class he met Kiba.

''Do you want to go out with us on Friday. We are going movie. There will be all of us.''

''Um, didn't I became bother or something?''

''No of course not .I will come get you so don't worry about ride okay.'' With that he went to his locker.

Naruto just look at way kiba go. Didn't know what happened. He really start to wonder why thing here much easier than before. Not that he minded. Actually he really trilled. They are his first friends. Maybe they'll heard about him and try to get away from him but it was okay. Till then he will enjoy himself. With that he too go to Iruka.

**It's my fifth story. Read and enjoy. **


	2. iruka and me

**Chapter 2- Iruka and me **

Not long after Naruto enter the car Iruka start to ask questions.

''Naruto, how was your class?'' Iruka look at front of road however he didn't look at Naruto it's obvious he interested.

''It's actually great. I met new kids. They offered me sit in their table at lunch. And even invite me movie.'' Naruto said excitingly. He can't help the huge grin a in his face. This time Iruka look at him.

''Woah, Iruka look at road .''

''Okay, okay .'' Iruka laughed. Then he sighed.

''Oh really? It is great. You should invite them someday. You never sleep over before. It will be awesome.''

''yeah'' Naruto look at Iruka slightly admired him. It seemed iruka happy than he himself. He really did love naruto didn't he?

''What about you? How was class?''

''it was okay. There aren't really different between before. It is school after all, there bunch of brats.''

''You shouldn't call your students. ''

''Whenever.'' However Iruka talk about them rude, it seemed it was good day to Iruka too. If students bothered him he always became moody.

''So when are you going movie? '' It's rare thing to Naruto out of home. It was even rare thing he went out with someone else.

''It is on Friday, Iruka it's my first day school. We should celebrate. What about Ichiraku? Kiba said it was the best.'' They turn corner.

''you never change do you? '' Iruka is really good mood today. In morning he looked worried. Now he more looked relaxed, happy even trilled.

''Only five bowl''

''Eight''

''Only six'' Naruto look at Iruka pleadingly. Iruka shook his head.

''Stop that. Your puppy eyes didn't convince me.

''Iruka I love you you know it don't you'' they stopped front of Ichiraku

''Only this time, you better clean your room after we come home.'' Naruto already out of car not finished talking iruka shook his head again but didn't stop smiling. It really good idea come here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iruka drag naruto after his ninth ramen. It's obvious Naruto not good mood. He crossed his arm and pouting in beside Iruka.

''You mean Iruka. ''

''We didn't said ten though''

''Still you could have.'' Iruka secretly enjoy this side of naruto.

''When we enter you will go to your room and like good kid you are do your homework. Okay I need to go shopping.'' It didn't litten his mood. Naruto continue mumbled under his mouth. Obvious talking about iruka how he be mean to him. ''Then maybe I think about bring ramen.'' But this time it bring Naruto's interest.

''I know it you love me.'' iruka sighed ''_really this kid never change.'' _They stopped front of their house now. It's not big just normal house. But naruto love his home. After all it's his home. He wanted almost whole life just to have his own home. Naruto shaking his head as if he push his past. Naruto out of car, and iruka said good bye. They departed. He stand there several minute to iruka's car disappear.

He hated it when he is alone in his house. It felt like he himself all alone in world. Like days in orphan.

Yeah he surely didn't like this. He head to sofa to sit down. After all he has whole hour to himself. Iruka always spent more than hour to shopping. He really lot like women.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After half hour watched TV he didn't found anything interesting. So he decided to just go to his room. When he walk on stair home phone ringed. He don't know someone know their number here so he ''Probably, mistook it.'' thought ignored it. But it's third time he decided pick up the phone.

''Hello? '' Naruto said waiting for other side. Several seconds later just he thought about hang up the voice called.

''Aa, is it Naruto's house?'' girls voice heart other end.

''Yeah, you talking to me now.'' Naruto said little uneasy.

''Oh, it's sakura.'' the voice much lighter now he recognized her right away. Maybe she think him adult or something Naruto wasn't sure. Of course he remember her. How can he? After all she has pink hair it's not that it didn't look good on her, just that you don't meet girl like that every day. Lost in his thought he didn't notice he didn't answer.

''hello ?'' Sakura asked again. Because of shock he jumped in air. _Shit_

''Oh, sorry, it's my bad. Sakura yeah, I remember you. We just met today.''

''Yes, just that you know to make sure'' phone Naruto can hear her embarrassment in his voice. ''So just that we want to tell you that change plan on Friday'' _Oh it was it? Of course they heard rumor by now. _Thought Naruto but can't hide the disappointed it. ''So Kiba want me to ask you if you can come with us tomorrow? Just want to ask that you might be busy.'' Did she know that it is lot to him that they still want him in? Did they know that just one sentence want him to smile all day, probably not. He shook his head and grinned.

''Of course, Is it after school?''

''Yeah, we want to go lake. And is your dad okay with it? It's not far from city''

''He will want me to make friend in here. Can I ask you why you invite me to your friends out? it's not good thing or something. I'm grateful of you all. But just that it's not something i used to. ''

''Why not? We wanted know you more. They all liked you in lunch. Didn't you know even all school wanted to know you. After all it's rare for student come here. You already became popular even before we saw you. Don't think that much of it. Then see you tomorrow.''

''You too. Bye.'' Naruto end call with grin. He was far from previous country after all. He and Iruka came here to start over. It's perfect place. They will never hear about what freak he was. Happily Naruto thought suddenly stopped by front door.

'' Naruto, I'm home'' Iruka's voice ring. Naruto panicked.

_Oh shit.. Oh shit.. Oh shit…Oh shit...Oh shit…. SHIT.._

''Naruto if I found out you didn't do homework you know what will happen'' Iruka said warned. ''Naruto?''

''Um w-well Iruka I-I actually just starting now '' Iruka looked angry very angry indeed. There is something happened in shop that angered Iruka.

''What's wrong Iruka?''

''No. What's wrong with this place. I met pervert in store.''

''Pervert?''

''Grey haired, wear odd mask in his face. I hoped this place be more peaceful.'' Iruka go to kitchen to put the thing he bought. On his way he continued muttered under his breath. Naruto again try to stop laughing at the site. His dad really act like women. Wait what did iruka said?

''Iruka grey hair, mask?'' Naruto go after him. ''Does he has porn book?''

''Do you know him?'' Iruka asked well shouted.

''Don't shout iruka my ear hurt.'' Naruto whined but stopped seeing Iruka glaring at him. ''Of course, I know he is our history teacher.''

''WHAT''

''Irukaaa, stop shouting '' Naruto whinned again.

''Okay,okay.'' Iruka took deep breath. ''Now go do homework'' Iruka commanded. Naruto head his room looked down.

''Then next time we met I'll kill him''

''Irukaa, stop laughing. It creep me out.''

''Naruto stop whining. Go to your room.''

''Scary Iruka.''Naruto muttered but his grin never faded. Yes this is their new home and new start.

**Wow it's been like 3 month. I'm starting to go school. Now here I'm. See you soon…. **


End file.
